


Wearing Our Battle Scars (discontinued)

by kuronekis



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekis/pseuds/kuronekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi and Shion are finally free from the deceiving clutches of No.6.<br/>As time progresses, they decide to head out deep into the lands, where other districts haven't colonized, and set out plans for their adventurous life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> *This chapter may alternate between Point of View and First Person.

Everything was perfect for now. As I packed my luggage, my mother and the sweet little girl, Lili, were feeding Inukashi's dog and the infant.

It was deep in the back of my mind, but I wondered where Inukashi and the others had gone to. Nezumi said that he hadn't seen them since I had been in a fatal slumber... I guess you could say I was worrying about where they were.

I pressed my lips together and sealed our suitcases, wiping my forehead. I wish Nezumi would hurry already, it's getting really late...

I felt someone tap me from behind, and I turned around. I was greeted by my mother's long and loving arms wrapping around me.

"I'm so proud of you, Shion. You've grown into a fine young man," she said proudly. She ruffled a bit of my hair, and smiled. "You're even taller than me now!" she laughed. I giggled, and hugged her back. "I'm glad I could see you one last time, mother." I whispered. I hugged her tighter. "I've only ever had a small amount of people in my life who've been there for me,  and of all of them, you were the best; thank you."

I felt her grip loosen a bit, and she leaned into my shoulder. "My blossom, you don't have to thank me. I'm your mother."

She looked at me, a look of sheer love and trust towards me, but I didn't miss the slight sadness in her eyes. I hugged her and rubbed her back softly as I smiled, a melancholy feeling in my heart.

I felt like someone had walked past us and looked up. "Nezumi."

My mother slowly let go of me and greeted Nezumi with a bow. "Good evening, Mister Nezumi." She said warmly.

"As to you, Ms. Karan." he replied. His vision landed on the bags, and then he looked up at me. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Mhm. We should go soon." I said.

"Right." Nezumi nodded, and walked over to my mother. "I'll be sure to keep in contact with you and send a message every couple of days." he assured her. She smiled. "Thank you so much Mister Nezumi. You have done so much for my family." She walked closer and leaned up, kissing Nezumi on the cheek. "I definitely think of you as my son as well." she added happily. Nezumi blushed slightly and turned his head.

I smiled at how sheepish he looked. My mother hugged the both of us with one last kiss, and we were off on our way.

Nezumi helped load the suitcases into the back of the pick-up truck he'd driven here, and I sat in the passenger's seat. He hopped in the driver's seat, and looked at me, a hint of a knowing smile showing on his face. "Are you sure you're ready Shion?"

I stared at him, and thought about all we had done up until now. How he saved my life several times, let me live with him, fed me, protected me, and loved me. I thought of my mother, Eliurius, Safu, Inukashi, Rikiga, and everyone else I had met until now. Most of all, I thought of how happy I was that Nezumi had been through all of this, and stayed by my side with me. I gripped his hand in response, and smiled at him, my chest swelling with hope.

"Of course I am." I said quietly.

Nezumi's eyes softened, and his smile was making me all the more happy. "Then we are off, your majesty." he said.

He started the engine and drove down the rocky street. All the way until the corner, I waved at my mother and the little girl.

This was going to be a new start, and our life together. We were going to start anew.


	2. Journey to a New Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi and Shion are off on their lifelong journey.

Nezumi and I had been driving for about 7 hours now. I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep until we had to rest.

  
It was dark outside, and looked like we were in a desert from all the sand and dust. But, thank goodness, it was cool. Probably since it was dark.

  
As I opened and shut my eyes, trying my hardest to stay awake, Nezumi glanced at me from the mirror. I felt the truck slow down, just slightly, and he put a hand on mine.

  
"Shion, are you tired?" he said, still looking at the road. I shook my head. "No, not really." I couldn't rest until we'd gotten to a rest stop. I wouldn't.  
Nezumi stopped the truck abruptly, causing it to shake for a bit. "Nezumi, why did yo-"  
He quickly reached over and snagged my collar, putting my face close to his.  
I didn't dare speak, and I felt my cheeks slowly growing warmer as I stared into his piercing grey gaze. He let go, and started driving again.  
I frowned. "What was that for?" I asked. "You're tired." he replied, eyes locked on the road as the car started getting faster.

  
"...I'm not." I replied. He didn't answer, and a small building started coming into view. I didn't really question it, since Nezumi was the one who knew the way. He parked the truck in a rather messy parking lot, and took the keys from the admission.

  
"Huh? Where are we?" I questioned the small brown building, but eventually got from the truck and shut the door. I nearly stumbled over from tiredness, but followed Nezumi as he walked to the entrance.

  
There was a small enclosed yellow booth that looked old and raggedy, with a single light flickering to illuminate it. There were black letters that read "RESERVATIONS" stuck onto it, and Nezumi walked up.

  
A man with a brown beard and somewhat thick reading glasses looked up at us. "Room for two?" he said in the speaker. Nezumi nodded. The man opened a slot within the booth. "That'll be 20 credits." he replied. Nezumi dropped the currency into the box, and it rotated inside where the man retrieved the money. He pushed the box back out, and there was a single ticket for two guests that came with.

  
Nezumi took it and grabbed my hand, hurrying up a flight of stairs quickly. I could barely keep up with how tired I was, and he took us to Room 4C.  
He quickly locked the door and flicked on the lights, as I stood near the bed. Nezumi slowly walked up to me, and I backed up slightly as his frame came closer.

  
"Nezumi..?" I said. He came up to me, and I gulped. He stared down at me, and swiftly wrapped his arms around me, falling over.  
"Ne-Nezumi, we're going to fall on the bed!" He just hummed, and continued to fall as I fell on the bed with Nezumi on top of me.  
I blushed slightly, and tried pulling him off. "Nezumi, get off..Nezumi..!" I complained. His eyes had been closed, and his eyebrows creased. "Shut up." he muttered.  
I frowned. "Nezumi, you're acting weird again.." Suddenly he leaned up, and pressed his thumb to my lips. He looked down at me, and leaned down, putting our lips together.

  
I closed my eyes instinctively, and he kissed me longer.  
He slowly lifted his head up, and smiled, probably amused at my blushing face.

  
He fell beside me onto the bed with my back facing him, and hugged me from behind.  
He breathed slowly, and I felt his arms tighten with each breath. "Thank you." he whispered.

  
"For what?" I asked.  
He sighed, almost sounding amused. :Go to sleep, my bratty prince."

  
At this point I had no energy to reply, as I had already started to drift to sleep.  
And there I drifted asleep, Nezumi hugging me from behind as I pressed his hands into my chest. I didn't say it but I think I'm going to sleep good tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In case you didn't catch it, Nezumi was thanking Shion for, well...being there for him, and being Shion.


	3. It's All For a Good Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi and Shion decide they're ready for any hardships they'll encounter, because it's all for a good cause!

I woke, the sun greeting my face. It felt warm, but it was more of the brightness that woke me.

I yawned, and lifted my head to look around a bit. I was in a hotel.

That's right, I'm here with Nezumi, aren't I.

Right as the thought comes to mind, I feel tight arms grip my chest and waist. I hear a deep breath, and I turn my head backwards.

...Ugh, not this again. I frown as Nezumi pulls me tight into him.

"Nezumi, let go." No response.

I try pulling off his arms, which only makes them tighter. This is getting to be really uncomfortable.

"Nezumi... please let go." I wait for a response, and he suddenly starts fidgeting. I turn around to face him, and see his eyes opened.

"No."

I struggle harder this time and frowned deeply when his eyes close again.

"But why? Your arms are so tight, you're choking me!" I said.

He replies with a half hearted mumble, and I become extremely irritated. He has no reason to be doing this, I'm not a sleeping pillow or anything..!

On my wit's end, I shot up from the bed and rolled as fast as I could to get off.

Then, Nezumi woke up. He didn't look happy.

He easily beat me, and straddled my waist. He turned me so I was facing him and stared down at me, frowning as well.

He sighed. "Since you're such a dimwitted knucklehead, I guess I'll explain it to you." He said, tracing a finger down my chin. "Hey! You're the one that-"

He cut me off by brushing his fingers over my lips.

"In case you can't tell, I've grown attached to you. And when I become attached to something, nobody..not even myself, can predict what will happen. Understood?"

I raised my left eyebrow. "But I'm a human..not 'something'..." I replied.

He quickly leaned down, and whispered into my ear with a dangerous tone. "Don't test me," he warned.

I shivered from his cool breath coming into contact with my ear. I sank my head further into the mattress, and shut my eyes. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I nodded my head. "N-Nevermind, understood..." I replied.

I heard Nezumi chuckle lowly, and he lifted his head from my ear. He proceeded to get up from the bed and stand up, stretching out his arms.

I sat up in bed and dusted myself, feeling flustered. Nezumi's hair wasn't tied, and I almost couldn't help but stare at how beautiful he was.

Nezumi looked out the window, and back at me.

"We really should go soon, do you wanna take turns showering?" he asked.

I nodded my head in response. "There's a twin shower, so we can both take one to speed up the process."

Nezumi grinned. "Alrighty then." He then immediately began to strip, throwing off his pants and underwear first, then his shirt. He walked towards the bathroom, almost proudly, and I flushed. What little shame.

As soon as I heard him start the shower, I did the same, and hopped into the other one.

They were both boxed, so we both had complete privacy....or so I thought.

I began to wash, and I heard a faint singing coming from Nezumi's side of the shower.

"The wind is sweeping souls away..." A long pause.  
"People are snatching hearts away..." Another pause.

"Oh Mother Earth....Oh, rain and wind...oh heaven. ..oh light..."  
I heard the sound of Nezumi singing relaxedly, as I washed myself and listened closely.

"Put an end to everything here..an end to everything here, and live here.." The singing stopped for a long while, and I had thought it was over. And then, his voice swept up again, higher and louder than before.

"Oh, souls...Oh, hearts..Oh love! Oh emotions! Come back here..come back here.." I heard his voice start to fade, as if he was thinking about something. "And stay here..."

I heard him sigh, this time not as happily as he had earlier, and he turned the shower off. I heard footsteps approaching, and jumped when he knocked on the shower box.

"Your change of clothes is on the bed." He said, then walked away.

I turned off the shower, and came back into the bedroom, seeing Nezumi tie his long Raven hair into the ponytail he usually put it in. He has on dark brown pants and a grey and white checkered shirt. On the bed for me were a red t-shirt and bage shorts.

I quickly put on the clothes. The shirt stuck to my neck a bit from the wetness, but I could handle it.

Nezumi walked over to he, and slowly grasped a few strands of my pearly white hair with his fingers.

"Your hair's getting long again." He commented. I smiled, and nodded. "Yours is too." I replied.

He just stared at me. Not coldly, like usual, but his eyes seemed...warm. He grabbed the room key from the nightstand, and began to walk out the door.

"Well, let's head out again." he said. "Right!" I replied, and followed afterwards.


	4. Part 1: Blinded Vocals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi and Shion are headed to their first destination. Nezumi's POV. (So sorry for the late update. I've been in the hospital and I was really busy, haha!)

The wind...it's blowing again. 

I can see it. Taste it. Breathe it. Hear it. 

Speak it...sing it.

What a distasteful flavor it was. Like a stale, worn out flower, trampled and disregarded by the sins and leftover scum from humanity.

I thought the song fit No.6 rather well. I thought the wind blew over No.6 because it belonged there, it was destined to be one with its kin.

But I was wrong. All wrong.

That wind, I loathed, I hated, I disregarded everything about it...was mine.

The wind carried the core of itself, a song, to describe my soul, tell me my fate. I was destined to hear it, feel it, taste it, see it, smell it...

I was destined to have wreckage be brought upon my senses, and my spirit.

...Or so I thought.

* * *

 

 

I sat, thinking deeply about things I knew I shouldn't be. The past, I should say...or was i-

"Nezumi." I was interrupted. Not the first time, really.

I didn't really care anyways, it snapped me from my reckless thinking.

I looked over to the voice that called out to me. It was him, of course. 

He looked at me with a small frown. "What's wrong? You seem to be thinking really hard about something. I thought you were going to cry from the look on your face..." Shion said quietly.

Cry? Me? I don't..I don't think so. Not today. 

I glanced at his face turned towards me in the rear-view mirror. He looked concerned.

"I wasn't thinking about anything important. You're insulting my resting bitch face? How rude of you, Shion." I said, a teasing tone resigning my voice slightly.

Shion furrowed his eyebrows, starting to get irritated. What a puppy.

"I wasn't insulting you, so stop playing with me. If you didn't want to tell me, you could've said so!" he said, his angry voice filling the truck. Whoops.

I wasn't ready to tell him yet, and I wasn't about to fuss with him over it. It's not that I didn't trust him, because God knows, I do. I was more scared. I was feeling fear, something I hadn't felt in awhile, over telling this princess some bullshit that's been clouding my head. Is this the part where I have to "step my game up"?

I hesitantly reach my hand out and place it on the back of his neck, scratching it softly.

"I really am honored that you care, but I'm okay. I'm just trying to focus on the road." I rubbed his hair in between my fingers.

"Buuut, that'll be a bit hard if you fuss over my resting face, Shion." I said jokingly.

I felt his head lean back, savoring the light scratching on his neck. Seriously, what a puppy.

I looked in the rear-view mirror, and his eyes were closed, head tilted back, and I could see a hint of a faint smile.

"Okay..yeah, fine. B-But, if something really does start worrying you, tell me right away." 

I looked at the road, a chuckle residing in my throat. "Will do." 

I let my hand fall back to the steering wheel, picking up speed slightly. 

"W-Wait, Nezumi.." he said quietly.

"Hm?" I said in response. His voice became higher.

"Can you..keep..caressing my neck? Please?"

I didn't even need to look to see his beet red face. I just knew it was there.

I couldn't hold back, and I smiled, residing my hand back on his neck.

He sighed softly and happily, leaning back in the seat.

As I drove forward on the long, empty road, I wished it could stay like this. I hope it can. 

Having the one I love most, right next to me, as we go on our journey of exploration, not to worry about heavy danger, or No.6...it was an amazing feeling.

Instinctively, I knew it wouldn't stay like this forever. I didn't know when the day would come, I just knew it wouldn't be peaceful like this forever.

I just hope it'll be eons from now.

-

I had my hand caressing Shion's neck for awhile now. It had gotten dark hours ago, and I'd recently started hearing humming, then a faint snoring sound from Shion. 

I yawned myself.

"Oh." I said quietly. I guess I should park then.

Since all around, there were fields of plants and rocks, I just parked the pick-up truck on the side of the road next to the brush. I rolled up the shaded windows, and turned on the nightlights I'd implanted in the windows.

Only Shion knew for sure, but I had a deep interest in things like stars and the galaxy. I looked at the windshield.

It displayed a glowing set of stars, in a twilight sky with purple and pinkish spots dotted in some areas. really peaceful.

Now, the next thing I had to do was find a way to sleep. Oh man.

Thankfully, the two seats up front were connected, so I could extend them so me and Shion could both sleep on them.

I scooted over closer to Shion, and wrapped the yellow blanket draped over him around his shoulders. 

"Shion...I'm going to extend the sheets so we can both sleep, ok?" I waited for a response.

After a few seconds, I got a very faint hum, and Shion soon returned to his faint snore.

I pushed the seats in, and back out, and the clicked down, creating a sort on mattress. Shion had already laid down facing the galaxy windshield, and I laid behind him, wrapping my arms around his stomach and waist.

"Sorry for waking you." I said quietly.

He hummed, and I heard him yawn quietly. " 's Okay. I'll be sleeping soon again anyways..." 

He paused for a yawn, and snuggled into my arms. "G'night, Nezumi."

I closed my eyes, his soft hair tickling my neck only slightly, not to where it was uncomfortable.

"Good night, Shion."

I looked at the galaxy for some time, before my eyelids grew heavy, and I drifted off to sleep, clutching Shion for warmth.


	5. Part 2: Blinded Vocals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi and Shion arrive at their first destination, a beatiful destination void of humans.  
> They make a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Part 1. This may alternate between POVs.

It's dark. There's a feeling of fluffiness enveloping my neck.

My eyelids snap open, and the first thing my eyes attach to is the galaxy lights. Oh how pretty they were.

Laying on my chest halfway, Shion has his curled fingers draped over my chest with his pearly hair tickling my neck slightly, a very light snore resounding from him. 

Ah, we were going to our first stop. The forest.

The word sounded melancholic to me.

It's weird to describe it in such a way, because when most people think of it, they imagine pretty waterfalls, or breath taking scenery or wildlife.

But oddly, it feels melancholic o to me...but definitely not foreign.

I looked down at Shion.

He seems to be sleeping peacefully, his eyes gently closed and not squeezed, and his mouth was turned upwards.

If it'd been any more upwards, he would've appeared smiling.

I gently got up, careful not to wake him, and swung my feet over the seat and on the ground.

Quietly, I removed the glowing window covers, from the driver's side, the passenger's side, and then the windshield. 

I looked out the window and into the grass field.

The sun was just starting to rise, and the sky was bursting with color: violet, cerulean, a dark orange and a very light pink.

I wonder if this is what people meant when they said the sun was "smiling".

The sun appeared huge in the distance, orange light surrounding the sky where it was. I looked back at Shion.

He was sitting up, staring at me.

"Ah!" 

His eyes became wide, and the blanket fell from his abdomen slightly.

"Ahh, did I scare you? I apologize, Nezumi." he said shyly.

When did he wake up? I swear to goodness he was just sleeping like a baby less than a minute ago.

"No, you're fine..were you awake all this time?" I asked.

"Not since you moved my head." he replied.

I looked at him for a bit, then yawned. He yawned as well.

"Well, I guess we should push the seats back up then."

He sat up fully, and stretched, his shirt rising and revealing his belly button and a bit of his mark. Cute.

"Guess so." he replied, a slurring tone residing in his voice indicating he was still not fully awake.

"Hop to it, then." I said. 

I reached behind the seat, and clicked and held the button as the car seat raised slowly. Shion followed afterwards, yawning for the third time. 

"Alright, sit ya ass down, we have to roll." I said rather proudly.

Shion gasped. "What the hell was that?" he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He just looked at me, an idiotic smile on his face, and laughed lightly.

"Nothing, nothing," he sat down. "Let's keep going~" 

I bowed at him from the driver's seat. "Yes, Your Highness."

I clicked the ignition on, and drove down the road at a swift and quick pace.

The road wasn't occupied at all, so it didn't take much longer until we arrived at the destination.

I drove more slowly into the entrance of the forest, and we were soon clouded by leaves.

"Should we get out now?" asked Shion.

"Mhm. Be careful of any logs or branches on your way out."

"Right." he responded.

I climbed out of the pick-up truck, and quickly avoided a nearby log. Shion was soon next to me, and we were walking towards the lighter end of the forest.

We walked for awhile, and listened to the various animals and the distance sound of running water  in the distance. It was calming.

Soon, I saw a clearing up ahead, and grabbed Shion's hand, darting towards it.

"Uwah, Nezumi!" he exclaimed.

I hushed him, and continued running. 

I stopped when we reached the low part of land, and Shion abruptly halted, grasping my hand tightly.

'Look." I commanded him.

* * *

I looked towards the wide piece of land that Nezumi had came to.

In front of me was a gigantic waterfall, bursting with colorful plants and animals. It was almost too good to be real.

A feeling of utter excitement came over me, and I yelped loudly. "Nezumi, it's natural wildlife! They're natural! Can you believe this? This is amazing, truly amazing!"

I started walking towards there, and Nezumi grasped my hand, pulling me back.

"What are yo-"

"We can't go yet. We may be disrupting something, and you don't know how dangerous it is yet." Nezumi said with a firm tone.

I looked over to the waterfall again.

It seemed like a depiction of a movie, such a celestial sight that I could've easily mistaken this for a dream.

But it wasn't.

Everything that was here was 100% real, right in front of me, and I was here with Nezumi too.

I looked at Nezumi, a huge smile upon my face.

"Nezumi!" I said.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I want to explore this land...with you. And...I have a really good feeling that we'll be okay!" I exclaimed.

Nezumi's eyes widened, and he looked at me, that same look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He came closer. "No it's just...nothing." he mumbled.

Huh? What is he hiding from me..?

Slightly agitated, I grabbed his arm. 

"Nezumi..is there something wrong?" I asked quietly.

He looked me hard in the face, his gaze seeming more surprised than upset.

"It's just...your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They were yellow for a few seconds."

I touched my eye. Yellow..?

'...Really?' I said.

"Definitely." he replied. "Do you know what that is?" he asked.

"It hasn't happened before, I don't think..." I replied.

He appeared to be thinking. After a few seconds, he nodded and grabbed my arm, walking down the slope.

"Well, I think we'll be safe."

I walked on with him, grasping his wrist where he held my arm. "Why so suddenly?' I asked.

"I just have a natural feeling..I guess an instinct that we'll be okay. I can't really explain it."

I thought for a second, and nodded. "As long as it's fine with you." I replied.

So, we walked on towards the waterfall, and soon my excited demeanor reappeared rather quickly. It made me even more happy that Nezumi seemed to be happy as well.

I really am grateful that I get to do this with him.


End file.
